Broken
by lesbombons.x
Summary: Marinette's biggest secret had just been revealed for all the world to see. How will she cope with things being different and keeping herself sane, all while trying to not fall under the influence of the black butterfly... First fanfic! I do not own Miraculous or the image


" **I'M POISON IVY!"** Yelled the green akuma, who was shooting long, thick brown roots at the two young heroes, who were taking refuge behind one of the bars of the Eiffel Tower.

The roots gripped the Eiffel, sending a shock wave to those who were near it. Ladybug got sent to the very top, while the aftershock sent Chat Noir flying to the hard concrete. "Whoa!"

"CHAT! Are you okay?!" Ladybug hollered from the top, struggling to get up, back sore from the rough landing.

"I'm fine! If only this akuma 'wood' just stop, and give us a break!" He grinned, relishing Ladybug's groan, cat ears heightening his senses, twitching as he picked up on something.

His eyes narrowed in confusion before yelling, "LADYBUG, WATCH OUT!"

His partner looked up to see a root coming straight at her, ducking just in time. She grinned, "Thanks, chaton!" Where would she be without her partner?

Ladybug looked up to see the akuma shooting green beams from her wand, turning people into flowers. How she got akumatized? Apparently, nature-lover here was furious when she saw people littering in the botanical gardens. Huh... Ladybug shrugged, guess you _could_ get akumatied for pretty much anything.

They fought for what seemed like hours, taking the fight to a nearby evacuated mall. When was it going to stop? As soon as Chat Noir landed on the floor with a thud for the umpteenth time that day, Ladybug had enough. She threw her yo-yo in the air, pink sparkles illuminating from the top, "Lucky Charm!" A polka-dotted lighter dropped into her hands.

A bewildered look on her face, her bluebell eyes scanned the area, trying to find a solution, sparkling when she planned it all out. They were in a mall, and in a mall, the best thing that helps put out the fires in a mall are... the sprinklers.

She ran to the akuma, keeping her tied up as she threw the lighter into the air, a small flame blowing in the cold wind. The sprinklers set off, water spraying everywhere. The akuma yelped as the cool water hit her face and wand, making it not work anymore. Ladybug took this as her chance, she gripped the brooch and ripped it off of the victim's leaf-like dress. Throwing it on the floor, she stomped her foot on it, making it break in half, the butterfly flapped it's soaked wings, struggling to escape the water.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug slid her finger down the middle of her yo-yo, opening it to reveal a bright white light making the yo-yo glow.

She twirled her yo-yo, "Time to de-evilize!" She threw the yo-yo at the akuma, capturing it.

"Gotcha'!" She shouted victoriously. She opened her yo-yo again to reveal a pure white butterfly, releasing it into the air. "Bye-bye little butterfly!" She threw the Lucky Charm into the air, yelling 'Miraculous Ladybug!'. Millions of tiny ladybugs fluttered around the city, cleaning up any mess the akuma made. She and Chat Noir shared their signature fist bump before running towards the exit. Before either of them could go away, reporters cornered her, bombarding her with millions of questions about the attack.

 _Beep. Beep._

Two spots left.

She frantically looked around for her partner, who was also facing the same predicament; of course, since he didn't use Cataclysm, he was fine, Ladybug on the other hand...

Her eyes blew wide as her earrings gave a shrill beeping, and in a flash of pink and white light, her polka-dotted scarlet suit was replaced by pink jeans and flats. The once red mask no longer lay across her pale, stunned face. Her blue irises shrunk to the size of a pebble as one thought haunted her mind.

 _Oh no..._

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood there frozen as all of Paris stared at her. More specifically, on what had just happened. Marinette's head started pounding as reporters were standing in front of her, gaping at her in awe. Marinette felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, she looked at her little red kwami floating next to her, paws over her mouth, blue eyes blown wide.

Only one thought coursed through her mind as Paris was still in a state of shock, ' _How? How did I let this happen?'_ Her hands flew over her ears as all hell broke loose. She tried so hard to keep her identity secret... It seems as though she hadn't tried hard enough. News reporters crowded her personal space, giving her no space to run, yelling out her name, only it wasn't her name; it was Ladybug's. Marinette fell on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she tried to ignore them all. She couldn't do it. She looked up at the crowd coming in at all sides, trying to get a glimpse at their superheroine's identity. Marinette scanned the crowd for her parents, for Alya... Oh no.

There he was, clear as day, cat ears standing high on his blond hair, emerald-green eyes blown wide and mouth open. Marinette curled herself up into a ball as people kept on shouting questions she didn't hear.

"Stop..." She whimpered, her entire body quivered. But her plead fell on deaf ears. "Ladybug! An interview, please!" One person yelled.

"S-Stop..." A little louder this time, but still the same result. No one cared, they still kept on yelling.

" _ **STOP!"**_ She shrieked. Tears flowing down her pale cheeks. She cradled her pounding head in her arms, shielding herself from anymore.

"Stop..." She said, now all of Paris hearing her tiny voice. She looked up, eyes glaring daggers at them, ignoring Tikki's presence beside her. "Haven't you had enough?" She asked, voice wavering. She sounded so pathetic, so, so _weak._

Of course, no one cared. Reporters kept on asking her questions she couldn't hear over her growing headache. She glanced to the side and saw Tikki nodding her head in approval. She nodded, slowly getting up to her feet, wobbling a bit.

Ignoring the commotion of the crowd once again, heart pounding in her chest, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes; determination fired in them.

She yelled, "Tikki, **spots on!"** In a bright pink light which probably temporarily blinded some people, Marinette was gone and Ladybug stood once more. She started to walk to the front, the crowd making a path for her, too much in awe to see her still existing tears. She turned around, facing her city with a glare. She turned around again, sparing one last glance to her partner before launching herself into the cold, dark sky, leaving a city rocked to the very core.

* * *

She zipped away, ignoring the blistering wind as tears cascaded down her face as she screwed her eyes shut. Landing on top of the Notre Dame, hidden from the prying eyes of the media, she dropped her transformation, and let it all out.

Hopeless wails ripped out of her sore throat as she put a hand over her fast-beating heart. _It hurts so much._ Tikki looked at her chosen with sad eyes, giving her some space, she flew to another corner of the top of the church. Marinette was thankful to have such a wonderful kwami, but that just reminded her more of who Tikki transformed her into, someone that she failed to hide her own identity with. Her secret that she fought so hard for was out... she failed. She failed Paris, the miraculous, Tikki, Alya, her parents and... _Chat Noir. God, her chaton..._

That snapped her back into reality, the cold heart reality of failing her partner, the only one who understood. She wailed louder. He must be so disappointed in her. Who wouldn't? Knowing that clumsy, stupid, naive, dumb, ugly Marinette was strong, beautiful and brave Ladybug. She hated this. She hated being compared to Ladybug. Even though Tikki had told her thousands of times that she was the same, with or without the mask, she never believed it. Not even for a second.

Ladybug was loved by all, while Marinette struggled to get to school on time, for God's sake! She hated being put on a bloody pedestal all this time... for once... can't someone love Marinette instead of Ladybug? Eyes blurry and wet from the tears that were still streaming down her face, she took out her phone from her little handbag. 47 missed calls and messages.

 _ **4:46 p.m. Alya:**_ _Girl?! Where are you?!_

 _ **4:50 p.m. Alya:**_ _Saw everything, girl please let me know ur alright... kay?_

 _ **5:01 p.m. Missed call from Alya Cesaire**_

 _ **5:07 p.m. Mom:**_ _Sweetie? Me and dad aren't mad, we just want to know you're okay_

 _ **5:10 p.m. Nino:**_ _Dude, where are you? Alya's freaking out, u alright? Call back soon._

 _ **5;17 p. 3 :**_ _Marinette? I saw the news... I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Are you alright? Everybody's worried about you._

Her heart stopped as the name 'Adrien Agreste' flashed on her screen. The world suddenly started to spin. She felt sick to the core. She got on her knees and heaved up the contents of her stomach before everything turned black.

* * *

Alya was pissed, no fuming was a better word to describe the tens of thousands of emotions she was going through right now. She was goddamn furious at those idiotic reporters, now thanks to them, her best friend is somewhere out there in the cold! She paced back and forth across Marinette's now-empty room. Phone tightly in her death grip, 'Why won't she pick up?!'

Nino sat on Marinette's chaise, tried and failed to get Alya to calm down. I mean, no one could blame her. What does one do when they had just found out that their best friend was the superheroine who she idolized and looked up to? Marinette's secret had just been revealed to the world in the worst way possible, and Nino couldn't blame her for running away.

Alya and Nino whipped their heads to the opening trapdoor, "Marinette?!" They yelled, groaning when the head of Adrien Agreste poked out. He frowned, disappointed that his lady hadn't returned.

"So no sighting of Marinette anywhere?" He asked, hope glistening in his eyes.

"No, and she hasn't returned any of our calls, I mean why would she care. Why would _you_ even care?" She asked, voice cold. Adrien and Nino were taken aback by this question.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Adrien asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Alya scoffed before continuing, "It's just that it's confusing really, you never payed any attention to Marinette before, why would you now?"

Adrien's eyes narrowed, making Nino step back in fear and confusion, "Are you saying that I didn't think of Marinette as a friend?" He asked.

"No, I'm saying that it's weird that you're suddenly paying attention to her." She stated, not even sparing him a glance.

Adrien glared at her, of course he payed attention to his Lady! He always did. "Okay, one, I do pay attention to Marinette," She scoffed, obviously in disbelief.

"And two, why are you acting like I don't care about her?" Alya turned around, flaming hazel eyes glaring daggers at the model as she yelled.

"Why? Why?!" Glaring at each other, she continued, "Oh I don't know! Maybe it's because you've never payed this much attention to her before you found out she was Ladybug, did you?" His eyes widened, of course that wasn't true! Right?

"Everyone in this school knows that you have a crush on Ladybug, Adrien, so is that why you're paying attention to her now? Because she's your precious 'love'?" Venom dripping from her voice.

"Marinette's my friend! Of course I would pay attention to her if she's missing!" He yelled, anger coursing through his veins.

"Friend, Agreste? Or your long time crush?"

"Both, okay?! Why can't you accept that?!"

"Because I don't want you to hurt her more that other people have done today!" She yelled at him. "So why do you pay attention to her now, Adrien?! Why?!"

He couldn't take it anymore, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER OKAY?!"

Alya's eyes widened, and Nino beamed.

"I loved her, ever since we defeated our first akuma, and ever since I gave her my umbrella in the rain."

Alya's eyes narrowed in confusion, since they defeated their first akuma? But-. Oh. _OH._ They took a good look at him, same build, hair and eyes, being late to class and never in the scene while the heroes were fighting.

Marinette was Ladybug. Adrien was Chat Noir. They gasped as he fell on his knees sobbing. He slammed a fist into the wall, outraged. First his mother, and now Marinette? Did life hate him that much to take away two of the most important people in his already dull life. Not his lady. Not his princess. Not Marinette.

"I was right there, I was just _staring at her._ It's all my fault! Now, because of me, Marinette's somewhere out there, alone and scared. I FAILED HER GUYS!" He sobbed. Hard. Tears streamed down his face as they rushed over to him. Enveloping him in a hug.

The three huddled close together, hoping that somehow, someway... Marinette would come back to them. And everything would be alright. Just like it used to be.

* * *

Hours later, Marinette groaned as she got up, head pounding like an African drum. She could taste the bitter aftertaste of her nauseous stomach in her mouth. She sighed and looked at the spot next to her and smiled. There lay Tikki, cold and shivering.

Marinette carefully cradled Tikki in her cold hands and put her inside the pocket of her sweater so she'd be warm. Her vision still blurry from waking up, she spotted her phone in her open handbag. She fished it out and turned it on, hissing at the bright light illuminating from the screen. She turned on the camera to look at her reflection, and winced. She looked _horrible_. Her hair was disheveled and loose everywhere, bluebell eyes bloodshot from the many hours of crying, and her lips were chapped. Her stomach let out an unholy growl, how long has it been since she'd eaten?

She sighed and read the news, name popping up everywhere.

 _Ladybug's a teenager? Has Ladybug abandoned us? What do her parents say about this?_

Oh god, her parents, her friends, her kitty...

She turned her phone off before her stomach decided to do somersaults again as only one thing ran through her mind.

 _She failed them all._

Her tears that were once gone now flowed once again on her pale skin, in sync with the tracks that dried in the hours she was here. She looked at her sleeping kwami, snug in her pocket, the only one that wasn't disappointed in her.

 _Oh if only she knew..._

Curling herself up into a ball, she let herself fall asleep again, mind and body too tired to do anything else. Her tears dropped down onto the cold stone of the old church as she tried to calm herself down.

'I'll be okay...' She thought to herself. Maybe if she kept on saying that it would actually come true...

* * *

In a dark room filled with pure white butterflies, a masked villain looked at the shining TV, the only source of light in the dark room. A deranged grin lit up his stark face as he whispered to himself.

"Marinette..."


End file.
